


France x Suicidal!Reader

by xroxyx5 (Tony_M67)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a long time ago, Previously posted on Deviantart, Sad, Sad Ending, Tissues required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_M67/pseuds/xroxyx5
Summary: The reader is a torn up soul that has fallen in love with France
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Reader





	France x Suicidal!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post my first fanfic on AO3 now.  
> Enjoy reading it and keep tissues near.

**_*France x Suicidal!Reader*_**  
  
You were always happy before this terrible accident happens.  
You were in the age of five years when it happens.  
You were with your mother driving to the amusement park with your little dog Lightning.  
You were so exited, but suddenly every thing went black.  
When you woke up you saw you in the crashed car, next to you your mother, you tried to wake her up but it failed, she was already dead.  
You searched for your dog, you shouted his name so loud as you could but no barking.  
You were the only one who has survived.  
You started to cry,then everything went black again.  
  
You woke up in an hospital room searching for anyone but there was just Francis Mom and Francis.  
“Were is Mommy?”, you asked with tears in your eyes.  
Francis Mom said “(Name) sorry your Mom hasn't survived. That means you're gonna live with us now (Course you don't know who your father is).  
  
 ***Time skip 11 years later***  
  
You were 16 now and you were so depressed since the accident and you always think about an suicide.  
But always when you try it Francis appears and you can't do it.  
But today you will be alone because Francis will hang out with his Friends so there is no one who can hold you back from doing it.  
You are now in class and you're sitting on your seat when you herd some girls talking about you. “She is such a bitch I herd that she broke up with 7 guys this week.” Says one.  
You simply laugh about it and mumble “You don't even know how I feel and it weren't 7 guys it was one guy.”  
After class you went to your locker you set up a forced smile so nobody will ask you what's wrong .  
You put your books in it and then you decide to go home.  
“Nobody will ever miss me”, you think.  
  
 ***Time skip in front of a skyscraper***  
  
You are on your way home when you suddenly stand in front of a skyscraper and you began to think “This will be the perfect Place to die I can see the Park and it's so peaceful here.”  
You went into the skyscraper ask for the key for the roof and you are thinking “ I think I can't give this key back to the nice woman, but I can't, I must kill me before it is to late.”   
You take out your phone and write Francis a goodbye message.  
  
 ***Francis POV***  
  
I' going to meet my friends in a skyscraper. When I went in I saw (Name) at the reception asking for a key. Suddenly a thought rushes my mind “What if she tries to kill herself again! I hope she don't do it. Merde she runs. I must stop her!”  
So I begin to run to the roof and leave my friends alone. Before I open the roof door I get a message from (Name) in it stands “Sorry Francis but I can't take it anymore and don't stop me again PLEASE! Bye P.S. Je t'aime!”  
I open the door and ran to (Name) but when I come to the cliff of the Building she was already jumping so I decided to jump after her.  
  
 ***Back to Reader-chan***  
  
I stand at the cliff of the Building write Francis a goodbye message when I see the door is opening.  
I look at the door and see Francis?  
I think he was with his friends why is he here?  
And how can he know? I  
look at him and jump blow a kiss to him when I see a few seconds later Francis is jumping after me?  
WHY!  
He grabs my hand and takes me to his chest and he suddenly says” Je t'aime aussi!”  
Quick I shout to him”Francis merde you kill yourself why do you do that?”  
He laugh and says “It would not be the same without you!”  
Then he kiss me and I kiss back before we notice it we crash on the ground.  
 _We are dead._


End file.
